plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabbage-pult
Cabbage-pult is the primary offensive lobbed-shot plant for the early Roof levels, throwing cabbages every three seconds that deal two normal damage shots to zombies. Cabbage-pult sacrifices its rate of fire for power, being twice as strong by projectile and shooting half as fast as a Peashooter, making them both deal the same amount of damage overall. Like all other lobbed-shot plants, it can damage Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Trash Can Zombies, and Ladder Zombies, directly by ignoring their shields, and they can also hit Snorkel Zombies while underwater. It can fire from the lower sections of the roof, letting the player fit more offensive power on the map. Overall, Cabbage-pult has the same damage rate as Peashooter, but is more versatile. Cabbage-pult, along with the projectile, is a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea (the cabbage). It is obtained after winning Level 4-10 in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 2 in Plants vs. Zombies 2, or after beating Level 2-1 in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Cabbage-pult is the first lobbed-shot plant in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When Cabbage-pult is given Plant Food, it hurls big cabbages for every zombies and graves in the field, dealing ten normal damage shots to each. Level upgrade Costumed When costumed Cabbage-pult is given Plant Food, it hurls big electric cabbages for every zombies and graves in the field, dealing twenty normal damage shots to each. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Since it is more reliable than the Kernel-pult and cheaper than the Melon-pult, it makes a good basic weapon in the beginning of each level. However, on advanced or more difficult levels, seed packets are too valuable to waste on less powerful plants. When setting up a Survival Mode build, it is a good idea to use these instead of Peashooters, as you will be able to deal with Screen Door Zombies, Ladder Zombies, and Newspaper Zombies immediately. This means that once you have both it and Kernel-pult, it is best to use them as a replacement of the Peashooter, although it mostly depends on preference. It is best to use the three catapult plants in conjunction, planting the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and finally Melon-pult in that order as you build up enough sun. This is most reliable on the Roof stages instead of Peashooters, as peas will splatter on the slope of the Roof. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In this game, it also is good as a starting plant. It is able to bypass any tombs in the way, good for advanced Pyramid of Doom levels, as they are filled with Tombstones. Cabbage-pults can also be a good starter in the Pirate Seas, as they can defeat Barrel Roller Zombie without destroying the barrel first. It is advised to use Peashooters rather than Cabbage-pults in the Wild West because of its rate of fire being slower to deal with Zombie Chickens. The Plant Food upgrade is among the weakest of the game, and is only useful against large crowds of weak zombies. Considering how Conehead Zombies and other moderate-health zombies can take multiple hits from the Plant Food and still not be killed, meaning putting Plant Food on a Cabbage-pult is mostly a waste, except when is combined with Power Tiles because when three Cabbage-pults or more are in power tiles, and in only a Cabbage-pult is used plants, the Cabbage-pults are able to defeat multiple Conehead Zombies and multiple weak Buckethead Zombies. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages *Cabbage-pult is a good basic weapon, especially on Roof levels. *It is effective and cheap. *It can deal damage to Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Newspaper Zombies, and Barrel Roller Zombies without having to destroy their shield. It will also deal damage to Snorkel Zombies when submerging. *Cabbage-pult, together with Kernel-pult makes a great combination. *It can shoot over obstacles, unlike Peashooter. *It can deal damage to all the zombies with its Plant Food. Disadvantages *Cabbage-pult is a simple, rather weak weapon and only useful at the start of the level. *Unlike Peashooters, the player cannot get a damage bonus from Torchwood. This is because its cabbages don't pass through the flame. *It cannot be upgraded, unlike the other lobbed-shot plants. *It has half the speed of a Peashooter, like other lobbed-shot plants. *It is not very effective against zombies with higher speeds. *If planting more plants is a must, and Cabbage-pult prioritizes the zombies over the obstacles, Cabbage-pult may not be preferable. Gallery Trivia General *Cabbage-pult is often compared to Peashooter because of their same damage-per-second rate and the same sun cost. *Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, Iceberg Lettuce and Hurrikale are the only cabbages in the series. Cabbage-pult is unlocked in both Roof and Ancient Egypt in its respective game, the other two are unlocked in Ancient Egypt, while the latter is a gem premium. * It is the the first obtainable lobbed-shot plant in both games. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Cabbage-pult is the only lobbed-shot plant that is not an upgradable plant or an Upgrade Plant, as Kernel-pult and Melon-pult can be upgraded to Cob Cannon and Winter Melon, respectively. *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the zombie will instantly get hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and falling on the zombie. This also happens with the other lobbed-shot plants, except Kernel-pult when throwing Kernels. *All lobbed-shot plants have a different stem from each other. Cabbage-pult has a bent stem, Kernel-pult has a zig-zag-like stem, and Melon-pult has a vine for a stem. *Cabbage-pult is the only lobbed-shot plant with a leaf on its stem. *Cabbage-pult has the only projectile that fits perfectly in its catapult. *In the Suburban Almanac, Cabbage-pult does not know how the zombies got on the Roof. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Like Melon-pult and Kernel-pult, Cabbage-pult's basket has changed. It is now more cabbage-like. *Cabbage-pult's leaf on its stem is gone. *Instead of having four leaves as its base, the bottom is now a leaf of cabbage. *It has a much darker shade of green now. *"Harvest University" is a pun on Harvard University, an elite law school. *It now bounces up and down during its idle animation. See also *Lobbed-shot plants *Lobbed shots ru:Капустопультаfr:Cata-chouvi:Cabbage-pult Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU